shadow_fleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Shielding Systems
Shielding systems have two parts, the deflector shield, generated by the deflector dish out to two kilometers to push up to moderate sixed objects out of the ships path during warp. And the ships defensive shielding system, created by multiple shielding generators scattered throughout the ship. Simply a shield is Gravitons packed inside a subspace field. When anything comes into contact with the shield the gravitons group together, creating a localized distortion. This creates a unique effect, while from a standard 3 dimensional viewpoint incoming items, whether matter or energy, appears to stop; from a 0 dimensional viewpoint incoming the item never moves and the strship simply changes location. Deflector Shield The deflector dish's shielding is created by three redundant Field Generators each consisting of six(6) 128MW graviton polarity sources feeding two(2) 550 millicochrane subspace field distortion amplifier then sent through and focused by a set of subspace field coils. Shield Grids The Field Generators, standardly made of twelve(12) 32MW graviton polarity sources feeding into two(2) 625 millicochrane subspace field distortion amplifier, are spread throughout the ship at key positions feeding shielding grids. Ferquency as well as special properties are imbuned through a shield modulator built into the grids. *Sauser Modual Dorsal Grid (Inner and Outer) *Sauser Modular Ventral Grid (Inner and Outer) *Engineering Hull Dorsal Grid (Port and Starboard) *Engineering Hull Ventral Grid (Port and Starboard) *Nacelle Pylon Grid (Port and Starboard) *Lateral Pylon Grid (Port and Starboard) *Interhull Grid (port and Starboard): this Grid only is on vessels with necks, like the Galaxy Class. Defensive Shield Types Shielding Variants only modify the Shielding Grids not the Deflector Dish. The Standard shielding is the base that everything else is built off of. Covariant and Regenerative modify the Field Generators, while the rest are different Modulators inside the shielding grids *Standard Shielding: The most energy efficient shielding type, it only protects against a small selection of possible variables Field Generator Vaiants *Covariant: Stronger than the standard shielding covariant shields compress more gravitons into the same area, decreasing shield penetration while increasing protective cpabilities. *Regenerative: A slightly lower total capacity then standard shields but can replenish itself faster than any other shield type. Field Modulator Variants *Metaphasic: Increases protection against physical pressure, radiation, and energy emmisions *Multi-Adaptive: Stealth technology originally developed bythe Hansen family in 2353, these shields displaces and counters sensors making the vessel invisible to scans. *Multi-Spectrum: Increasing the radiation and energy protection over standard shielding but not as well as Metaphasic. *Multiphasic: Protects against subspace radiation and some energy emmisions *Refractive: Similar to Multi-adaptive shielding, built originally by the Devore Imperium, a Delta Quadrent species, it refracts incoming scans hiding the vessel unless compinsated for. Small Ship Variants *Immersion: Only equipped on smaller vessels, immersion shielding protects against physical pressure, most commonly fluid pressure, like in an ocean or dense atmosphere. *Light Shielding: Identical to the Standard System except for size, both the Graviton Polarity Sources and Subspace Field Distortion Amplifiers have a diminished capasity. Shielding Components Shield Generators *Currently available Generators range from Class 1 to 7 with sub ranges from 1 to 4, therefore a Class 2 could be be a Class 2, or Class 2.2. A Class 2.4 Generator is inferior to Class 3 as is a Class 5.4 to Class 6. A Class 1 is normally installed on shuttlecraft, while Class 7 is installed on Starbases, even the Prometheus only has a Class 6. Shield Grids *Grids are classified as 0, A, B, and C. Type 0 grids are the simplest, while Type A, B, C all reinforce the Shields. Distortion Amplifiers *Rated from Class Alpha to Iota, with the same subclassification up to 4. These Amplifiers harden the Shield against bleed through damage. Recharge System *Running from Class 1 to 4, the recharge system determins the amount of time it takes to bring shields back up after being dropped. Times take between 30 and 45 seconds, as long as no systems are damaged. Category:Technology